Hooked on a Feeling
by ACGamer
Summary: Colorado was home. I never imagined leaving so quickly, so soon, I never got to say goodbye to my family. The only thing I had with me was my best friend, Peter. I didn't know what would happen to us, were we to die or survive amongst strangers and people we didn't know existed? Only time would tell. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

_1988_

The Oldsmobile pulled in front of the hospital and came to a halt as the headlights turned off. The child in the backseat looked out of the window staring at the dimly lit hospital.

"Why are we here mom?" The child asked curiously. In the passenger seat the mother turned around and looked at her daughter through her tearful eyes, putting on a smile.

"Everything is fine, Jen. Your friend Peter is inside waiting to see you," Jen's mother said with her voice cracking. Jennifer smiled and eagerly opened her door walking to the double doors of the hospital with her parents coming behind her. She pushed the door open and walked down the hallway hearing crying somewhere, her small head looked down one hallway and she caught sight of her brown haired friend. He was listening to his cassette player, one of the things he would always have with him. As Jennifer got closer, the sobbing grew louder and across from Peter was a room filled with people including Peter's grandfather. Jennifer took the chair next to Peter while her parents went into the hospital room joining the many people that surrounded the single bed. She looked at Peter who was staring at the ground with his music playing loudly.

"Hey, Pete." Jennifer said breaking the silence. Peter acknowledged her by giving a small grin but quickly returned back to his music. He listened to _I'm Not In Love _by 10cc as his grandfather walked out of the room and kneeled in front of Peter.

"Hey Jen," Peter's grandfather said smiling at her. She smiled back watching his grandfather take off his headphones. Peter looked up at him with an expressionless face.

"Peter, your mother wants to see you." Peter nodded his head and put his cassette player in his backpack and walked next to his grandfather.

"I'll wait here Peter," Jennifer said and Peter looked back at his friend and smiled. She watched Peter standing directly next to the bed with his grandfather behind him. The person lying down handed him as small present which his grandfather took and placed in his backpack. A beeping came from the room and Jennifer watched her mother burst into tears along with Peter who was grabbing at the bed. His grandfather then hoisted Peter up into his arms and carried the struggling Peter out of the room.

"Peter?" Jennifer asked confused. As soon as his grandfather set him down Peter ran down the hallway with Jennifer running behind him.

"Peter!" She called looking for him. She pushed through the double doors and ran past her parents' car looking for him.

"Pete! Where are you?" She shouted searching the area for him. A loud whirring sound filled the air and Jennifer looked where the sound was coming from and saw a spaceship directing a light on Peter.

"Peter!" Jennifer shouted running towards the light as Peter was lifted up. "Peter!" Jennifer repeated and when she reached the light a bright flash blinded her vision and then blackness.

_10 Minutes Later…_

"Jen? Jen! Wake up!" Peter's voice cried. Jennifer's eyes quickly opened with the sight of Peter's face over hers.

"Pete, what happened?" She asked dazedly.

"I could ask the same thing," a voice said joining in.

"Take us back!" Peter demanded. She slowly sat up and saw a blue headed man standing in front of them.

"I just saved you both! Now get out of my face!" He spat walking away as two men walked toward Jennifer and Peter. Their large hands wrapped around their arms as they carried them away.

"Let us go!" Jennifer shouted struggling against her captor's grasp. She elbowed the man right in his stomach and dropped her onto the metal floor. He immediately took her back in his grasped and brought her to a cell where Peter was already inside. The man closed the door and locked it as Jennifer began to slam her fists on it.

"Let us out!" She shouted.

"Jen!" Peter said. "It's no use; even if we did get out they could kill us." Jennifer stopped and slid down on the door.

"I'm scared Peter," Jennifer said quietly. Peter looked over at his best friend and opened his backpack pulling out his cassette player and walked next to Jennifer.

"I'm scared too," he said sitting next to her. "It'll be okay." He said placing the headphones on her head and playing a song. _Hooked on a Feeling _began to play and at that moment it seemed the world had stopped and all the fear had slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

_7 Years Later…_

"I told you the job was dangerous! Now where is she?" Peter demanded.

"She's in her room kid," Peter pushed past Yondu and walked away steaming. "Just a burn on her arm is all." Yondu replied casually. Peter came to a halt and stormed back to Yondu with clenched fists.

"Just a burn? She could've been cooked to a crisp! But you wouldn't care because you're just a-"

"A what?" Yondu interjected. "Watch your mouth kid! I could kill you both right now in fact!" Yondu pulled the side of his jacket open revealing his arrow that was hooked on his belt. Peter went silent and turned away as Yondu chuckled with a grin on his face. Peter walked in to her room and Jennifer looked up in alert holding a gun in her left hand.

"You scared me, Pete." Jennifer said breathlessly resting against the wall. She placed the gun on the end of the bed and Peter continued walking towards her. He placed himself next to her and saw the dark red burn on her arm that was poorly bandaged.

"Who did your arm?" Peter asked. Jennifer's eyes glanced at Peter and closed after.

"Myself," she replied. A grin grew on Peter's face and he began to laugh which made Jennifer open her eyes. "It's not funny!" She slapped Peter on the shoulder and he laughed harder.

"Look at it! Tell me it doesn't look horrible!" Peter exclaimed gesturing to her arm. She raised her arm and stared long at her bandaging, she could feel herself smile and hear Peter laughing more.

"Okay, it is funny looking. I'll fix it later," Jennifer said grinning. Peter's laughter faded as the bandage began to peel off revealing her severe wound.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Peter asked looking at Jennifer.

"I didn't see it coming. One second I was running out of there with the money, but the money's owner wasn't going to let its captor live. It was so bright, blinding in fact. The pain ran up my arm like a million little pieces of glass were stuck in me," Jennifer's eyes began to water and a small tear ran down her cheek. Peter wiped it away and bought her into his embrace as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

"I miss Earth, Peter. I miss home."

_4 Years Later…_

"Peter? Are you in there?" Jennifer asked eagerly waiting outside his door.

"Yeah… hold on a second!" He said through the door. She could hear his loud footsteps stomp quickly around in his room and the door opened. The first thing Jennifer saw was a shirtless Peter wearing pants that were unbuttoned revealing his boxers.

"Why are you up so late?" Peter asked confused. Jennifer gripped the package behind her tightly.

"Did you forget?" She asked. Peter titled his head and stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"It's your birthday!" She exclaimed pulling out the package behind her. "I got you something!" Peter smiled and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Thanks-"

"Peter?" A voice asked joining in. A feminine voice to be exact made both of them go silent, small footsteps neared the door and a Centaurian woman came from behind wrapped in a blanket. Jennifer looked at Peter and the woman with wide eyes.

"Someone has been celebrating their birthday," she said as Peter sighed and looked back at the blue woman in his room.

"It's pretty late; I think you should go now." The lady looked at him confused as he placed his hand on her back and escorted her out of the room. She gave an annoyed 'huff' as she walked down the hallway back to the ship's entrance. Jennifer looked back at her best friend who pulled her into his room and grabbed her by the waist. Peter began to laugh as Jennifer struggled to get out of his grip but couldn't manage him to budge.

"Pete, let me go!" Jennifer pouted. "Do you want your present?!" Peter stopped immediately and released her from his arms. She held out the package as he savagely took it and opened it pulling out the content. In his hands was a metal mask with black eyes as dark as space, it activated in his touch as the black lifeless eyes soon were burning red with the mask becoming a full helmet. Peter's eyes had grown half their size and his mouth was agape.

"I knew you would like it," Jennifer said happily. Peter's eyes went to hers and he ran over to her to embrace her in a tight hug. The warmth of his bare body spilled onto her and she returned the hug bringing them closer.

"Thank you so much Jen!"

"You're welcome Pete,"

_2 Years Later…_

_Xandar_

"Come on Quill!" Jennifer shouted running with Peter trailing behind. The gunshots started to fade away as they continued their path.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Peter shouted back. They both carried sacks filled with weaponry stolen from a Nova Corps warehouse.

"Have you contacted Yondu yet?" She asked dodging a crate.

"I'm doing it!" She continued her way tossing an explosive on one of the crates. She saw the city up ahead with people who looked like ants walking in the distance.

"Are you doing it?"

"I can't get him!" Jennifer groaned angrily as their exit neared.

"Quill! They'll find us if we head into the city!" She stopped as Peter halted behind her.

"Give me your bag!" He said. She handed the brown sack over as he slung it over his shoulder with the other bag. "Let's go!"

"What's your plan?" She asked. He didn't answer but only continued running.

"They're over here!" An officer shouted.

"Quill?!"

"Blow the explosive!" Jennifer did what he said and triggered the bomb. A bright flash. A deep silence. Nothing. It only lasted for a second before it all came rushing back and smoke filled the air, she was on the ground, lying helplessly. Her eyes burned, her senses were overwhelmed, smoke was all she saw and who probably be the last thing she saw before it strangled her lungs. A hand reached out in front of her and soon she was seeing red and air had been restored making her gasp and breath heavily.

"Quill?" She asked dazedly. She was pulled up from her state and was soon walking with Peter out into the city. When they entered the daylight he took off the mask and her knees buckled making her fall to the ground. She could see Peter putting on his mask, soon covering his whole face. He adjusted the bags of weapons and quickly dashed away leaving her behind.

"Peter!" She called hoarsely and blacked out seeing the black trail of smoke from the warehouse clash with the bright sky.


	3. Chapter 3

_3 Years Later…_

_Kyln_

Three long years since Jennifer became a prisoner. A convict. A criminal. The Kyln housed them all, faces, personalities. Murders, thieves, some people were both. She can remember when she first walked in and only one question came into mind, why did Peter leave her? As days turned into weeks, she hoped Peter or Yondu would come and break her out, but no help came. As weeks turned into months, she tried to break out herself but every time she tried, she was caught. As months turned into years, she abandoned the thought of breaking out.

The smallest riots would happen but to no avail, it proved true, you could get in but never get out. Over time Jennifer would be beaten up by other prisoners or guards even and marks of their attacks would be left on her. Busted lips, small cuts, bruises all became a common sight on her body. Sometimes she prayed that God will put her out of the misery but she remained alive, she wished that prisoners would kill her but were always found before the deed could be done. One thought that always pondered her mind was Peter. Where was he? Was he alive, dead? What was he doing now? Questions that haunted her like a ghost that was always stalking her.

"_If you like Pina Coladas_

_And getting caught in the rain_

_If you're not into yoga_

_If you have half a brain_

_If you'd like making love at midnight_

_In the dunes on the Cape_

_Then I'm the love that you've looked for_

_Write to me and escape."_ Jennifer sang to herself as she stared down at the unappetizing- revolting prison food. She'd grown accustomed to the food they served as did everyone who resided here, she began to eat at the table she usually sat at. A tray was dropped down on the same table in front of her and when she looked up she saw the white and red of Drax, the Destroyer.

"Move!" He demanded. Jennifer just stared at him and then began to laugh.

"That's the best you could do? 'Move!?'"She said mocking his voice. He smiled and sat down with his food which he began to eat. Jennifer befriended Drax around her second year of residing here, they met after Jennifer had been beaten up once again and he helped her back to her cell. Since then, he was the only friend she ever made at the Kyln. As they continued to eat a crowd of prisoners swarmed around the new arrivals and began to shout with a deafening roar. Little did they know the 'new arrivals' consisting of Peter, Gamora, Rocket, and Groot would become their best friends and allies.

_The Next Day…_

Jennifer waited in the line as the same prison food was being served she held out her tray as the food plopped on it. She walked a set of stairs and went in the direction of her regular table and stumbled on something as she walked. When she looked down she saw an animal, more specifically a raccoon that turned around holding his tray as if he were human.

"Are you blind or something?!" The raccoon asked her. Both of them had their eyes on each other it was like an intense staring contest.

"Can you walk a little faster? I mean you have four legs right? Use them," Jennifer countered. The raccoon growled; Jennifer knew that made him mad.

"Rocket come on," a voice said breaking off their eye contact. "I found a table." Jennifer looked up at where the voice came from and gasped when she saw the person's face.

"Quill?" she asked breathlessly. His familiar brown eyes looked at her with the same emotion, surprised. After examining her new features like her cuts, and bruises he finally managed to say her name.

"Jennifer," he said also breathlessly. "I thought-"

"You thought I was dead didn't you?" She asked cutting him off.

"Jen,"

"Don't call me that, _Quill._" There was soon silence until Rocket quickly broke it.

"Let's go," he addressed Peter walking away. Peter followed him until Jennifer stopped him,

"Why are you listening to that raccoon?" She asked.

"Certain classified reasons," Peter replied avoiding eye contact with her.

"Really Quill? You owe me asshole and you know what I mean," Jennifer said coldly remembering that awful day. The day she lost her friend, her best friend.

"Come on," Peter gestured her to follow as he led her to a table where the raccoon sat along with some other woman who had green skin and dark black hair like night. Peter sat next to Rocket and Jennifer took the seat next to him.

"Can we help you with something?" Rocket asked her.

"She's getting out with us," Peter interjected quietly. Rocket's mouth gaped into the shape of an 'o'.

"Why?!" He asked aloud and confused.

"Because I said so," Peter spoke with a certain boldness Jennifer never heard before. Rocket looked at each of them and sighed.

"Alright, but if she interferes with our plans-"

"She won't!" Jennifer stared at Peter wondering what Rocket meant.

"Ok, if we're going to get out of here we need to get into that launch tower," Rocket said pointing upwards to a column like structure. "To do that I'm going to need a few things. The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs, I need one."

"Leave it to me," the woman said.

"That dude there," Rocket said. Jennifer looked behind her and saw a man with a prosthetic leg. "I need his leg."

"His leg?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, and finally on the wall back there is a black panel with a blinking yellow light. You see it?" He asks. Everyone nods their heads. "There is a quarnex battery behind it. Purplish box, get in that watch tower to get it."

"How are we supposed to do that?" She asks. Jennifer then saw from the corner of her eye the tree being walking towards the watch tower.

"Hey Quill, what is that tree guy's name again," Jennifer asked Peter.

"Groot," Peter replied immediately going back into the conversation. Groot then extended his legs and one arm and began to fool around with the black panel. He then threw some metal back hitting someone's head which made Jennifer smile. Groot then pulled out the battery and the lights went out until red lights and an alarm started to go off.

"I like that guy," Jennifer said watching Groot as all the prisoners began to disperse, startled. Peter and the girl left leaving her with Rocket.

"Well?" Jennifer asked Rocket. He sighed as the security sentries began to surround Groot with their bright lights on him. After an announcement from a guard, Groot soon had small twigs growing off of him as he bellowed,

"_I AM GROOT_!" The sentries then began to fire upon him as Groot fought back throwing them all over the prison. Jennifer ducked with Rocket as one sentry flew over them, Rocket then ran over to Groot and Jennifer met up with Drax.

"You what I'm thinking," she told him. Drax grinned and ran straight through the guards that were about to fire. Jennifer then followed behind grabbing a gun and hitting one guard on the back of the head. When she turned around all the guards were down and Drax threw a gun to Rocket which he caught in his small paws. She swore she heard him say,

"Oh yeah!" Groot began to spin around and Rocket fired on the sentries.

"Rocket, duck!" Jennifer exclaimed as she shot down a sentry that Rocket didn't see. The girl threw a security band to Rocket and Groot headed towards the watch tower while Rocket was fooling with the battery and the band. She climbed up on Groot and turned back to help the next person up which was Peter. He had the leg under his chin and his hand extended to her, she pulled him up grudgingly.

"Thanks," he said and walked into the watch tower with the leg on his shoulder. She then pulled up Drax and Groot made his own way to the tower soon, they all stood in the doorway watching the guard who raised his hands in fear.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I know it has been a while since I updated but with school, my grandfather, and trying to get the dialogue and imagery for this story, time for my story updates are rare. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for all the support!  
**

**-ACGamer**


	4. Chapter 4

Rocket was soon able to guide the tower out of the prison and lead them all to safety. Peter kicked down the tower's glass window and everyone piled out heading straight for the storage room which held their belongings. Jennifer began walking down a set of stairs until someone called her name.

"Jen, where are you going?"

Peter.

"I'm getting my things and so should you," she replied turning around to face him. He walked away and so did she turning into another room which was full of crates with a couple opened and empty. She started looking around for her cell number reading each crate carefully until she found her in the corner remaining untouched but filthy. She knelt down brushing the dirt off and opened the crate which held her explosives and her coat and clothes she wore on her last mission.

Jennifer ignored the memories and grabbed everything but before she left something gleaming caught her eye, in the opened crate next to hers was a sniper rifle. Startlingly intact, like the weapon had never been used before. Jennifer grabbed the firearm without a doubt and scurried back up the stairs towards Peter's ship where she saw the rest of his 'friends' beginning to board. Running across the deck almost made her drop the rifle but after maintaining her balance the _Milano_ was in sight and everyone was inside the ship. Jennifer joined them as she walked inside towards an empty seat behind Rocket; she slid on her coat as Rocket piloted them out of the prison and waited for Peter to return.

"How's he gonna get to us?!" Rocket asked aloud.

"He didn't share that information," Gamora said in response.

"Well screw this then! I ain't waiting around from someone with a death wish!" Rocket shouted turning to Gamora. "You got the orb right?"

"Yes," she replied opening the bag, as she dug through the orb wasn't inside. 'Peter,' Jennifer thought amusingly. What orb were they talking about?

"If we don't leave now, we'll be blown to bits!"

"NO! We aren't leaving without the orb!"

"Will both of you shut up and look!" Jennifer exclaimed pointing outside. They all looked as Peter flew towards the ship and shortly arrived. Drax opened the hatch and with Gamora's help pulled Peter inside, Jennifer closed her eye and drifted off to sleep keeping her gun close.

* * *

"Hey, sleepy!"

Jennifer's eyes flashed open and brought up her gun aiming at the voice in front of her. Peter raised his hands in surrender as the barrel directed straight at his forehead.

"What do you want Quill?" She asked groggily.

"Two things, the first we arrived at Knowhere," he pointed out the window to the city outside. "The second, where did you get that gun?" Jennifer lowered the gun down and smirked at Peter. "Tell me about the orb." Peter chuckled and walked away with Jennifer following slowly behind.

"What is so humorous about that?"

"The orb is none of your concern," Peter replied walking down and out of the ship.

"Just like the reason you left me?" Jennifer asked hoping for an answer. Peter stopped in his trail for a brief moment and continued walking again leaving Jennifer without a response. After joining everyone, they found their way to a bar where the buyer's contact was supposed to meet them. Peter went outside while Rocket, Groot, Jennifer, and Drax remained inside with the roaring crowd. A bunch of drunken men, including a few women all hollered at the action taking place in the center. Drax was front and center banging on the table and downing yet another drink which only increased his audacity. She closed her eyes in irritation until she heard a loud thump. Her eyes opened to a crowd of people forming a circle around fight and the fighters were Drax and Groot with Rocket. She shoved her way through the crowd pushing Drax off of Groot while Rocket held his gun. Peter ran to Rocket separating the two from each other.

"What are you doing?!" Peter sked.

"This vermin has no respect!" Drax shouted.

"That is true!" Rocket shouted back. "Keep calling me vermin tough guy! You just laugh at me like everyone else!"

"Rocket, you're drunk alright. No one is laughing at you!"

"He thinks I'm some stupid thing! Well I didn't ask to get made!" Rocket yelled. "I didn't ask to be torn apart and put back together all over and turned into some little monster!" Jennifer felt sympathetic towards the raccoon.

"Rocket, no one is calling you a monster!"

"He calls me vermin!" Rocket said pointing to Drax. "She called me rodent!" He moved his finger to Gamora. "Let's see if you can laugh after-" his voice was drained out by the sound of his gun charging to fire at Drax.

"No, no, no!" Peter stood in the center. "Four billion units! Rocket, come on man! Suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich!" Rocket brought his gun down.

"Fine, but I can't promise when all this is over I'm not gonna kill any one of you jerks," he said. Jennifer sighed at his statement.

"See that's exactly why none of you have any friends! Five seconds after you meet somebody and you're already trying to kill them!"

"We've traveled halfway across the quadrant and Ronan is no closer to being dead," Drax said walking away.

"Drax, come back," Jennifer called.

"Let him go," Gamora started. "We don't need him." Soon the door opened and a girl with pink skin and hair tied back appeared. She walked hand in hand with a smiled on her face.

"Lady Gamora, I'm here to fetch you for my master." She said and gestured to the door. She started to walk as they followed behind. Jennifer went next to Peter and looked all over the streets before she began talking.

"Four billion units? That's some pretty serious stuff. Would you mind giving me an answer to something?" She asked. Rocket turned around and pointed his small finger at Peter

"She isn't getting any money. Understand?"

"I just want answers," Jennifer said. "Because jackass here can't answer any question I ask." Rocket laughed and turned back around as Peter gave Jennifer a confused look.

"The past is the past, Jen."

"I told you not to call me that. And it's easy for you to say since you weren't stranded and woke up inside a damn prison!" He grabbed her by the arm and stopped both of them.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"If only you knew how hard it is for me to forgive you," she broke from his grasp. "I'm going to find Drax." She walked as Peter stared after her until he turned around and started walking away too. He looked back until Rocket called him over at which he jogged back to him. Jennifer could feel her eyes watering but after a couple of blinks she continued walking until she heard a cry come from a man. She ran towards the awful sound and came upon a small shack. Inside Drax stood over a man holding his head in pain. Jennifer went to the man and he only said one word before he went unconscious, "Ronan." She looked at Drax who turned his back on her with swords in his hands. "What did you do?"


End file.
